


Being Alive

by PaellaIsComplicated



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaellaIsComplicated/pseuds/PaellaIsComplicated
Summary: Kurt comes home and finds Blaine sitting in his chair.





	Being Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Season 5, between “New Directions” and “New New York,” shortly after Blaine graduates from McKinley and moves into the loft.

Blaine was sitting in the living room area of the loft watching a baseball game. He had only been staying at the apartment for a few days, and it still kind of thrilled him that he was living with his fiance in New York, so he sat in Kurt’s favorite chair, just to feel close to him. It had been a long, hot day. Kurt was taking summer classes and working at Vogue.com and the diner, so he was out of the apartment a lot, but he found time to be home a lot too, and Blaine enjoyed spoiling him with breakfast in bed, nice dinners, picnics in the park--whatever they could afford, really. 

Tonight, though, he’d just thrown a salad together for dinner, and now he was watching the game and waiting for Kurt to come home, every once in a while smiling a little because he was in his apartment in New York City waiting for his fiance to come home. (And because his fiance was Kurt.) 

So when the loft door slid open and Kurt walked in, smiled at Blaine, and then burst into tears, it was a bit of a shock.

Blaine jumped up and ran to him. “What’s wrong, Kurt?” He asked, pulling Kurt to him and wrapping him up in his arms.

“No,” Kurt nearly shouted through his tears. “Sit back down! Sit down.” Kurt pushed Blaine back towards the chair, and Blaine shuffled along backwards, not wanting to let go while Kurt was so upset.

When they got back to the chair, Blaine sat down carefully and gently pulled Kurt into his lap, still holding him close and letting him cry. 

“Is this okay?” Blaine asked softly.

“Yeah,” Kurt replied as he started to calm down, relaxing into Blaine. “Yes. This is good.”

Blaine waited a while, petting Kurt soothingly on the back until he felt Kurt relax completely and drop his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“What happened?” Blaine asked finally.

“It’s stupid,” Kurt replied.

“No, sweetie,” Blaine said, pulling Kurt up so they could look at each other. “Nothing that makes you feel that much could ever be stupid. Not to me.”

“It’s…” Kurt hesitated. “It’s just...when I sang at NYADA, at the Winter Showcase?”

“When you blew everyone away and forced that school to accept you?” Blaine smiled.

“Yeah, I guess,” Kurt still seemed uncomfortable, but he was working on opening up around Blaine still. “Madame Tibideaux told me I didn’t make myself emotionally vulnerable enough, and then she asked me to sing with no notice. So I sang ‘Being Alive,’ and you...we had just broken up, and I couldn’t help thinking the whole time about how much I missed you, and…” He broke off, starting to work himself back to tears.

“Shhh,” Blaine murmured. “It’s okay honey. We made it. We’re here now, together. It’s all good now.”

“But that’s just it!” Kurt burst out, tears streaming down his face again as he looked at Blaine with eyes filled with love. “I had such a tiring day, and there was no air conditioning on the subway, and I was hot and miserable, and then I thought how nice it would be to come home to you. And then I thought about how awful it was this winter when I couldn’t even call you, and how lonely I was and how just wrong it all felt, and then I walked in, and you were--”

“I was what, Kurt?” Blaine asked gently.

Kurt took a deep breath to talk through his tears. “You were sitting in my chair!” 

Blaine smiled. “Just like the song?”he asked.

“Just like the song,” Kurt agreed. Blaine tightened his arms a bit and Kurt leaned in and kissed him lovingly. Then he scrunched himself up against Kurt, squirming around until Kurt slid off his lap and they were both squished side by side in the chair. He kept his arms around Kurt and put his head on Kurt’s shoulder and tried to get his legs up onto Kurt’s lap. They both started to giggle.

“What are you doing?” Kurt chuckled.

“I’m crowding you with love!” Blaine explained, still laughing.

Kurt slid out of the chair and grabbed Blaine’s hands, pulling them both to their feet. “Okay, enough ‘Being Alive,’” Kurt said, a smile on his face.

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked. “Because I was totally about to mock you with praise.”

“I’ve created a monster!” Kurt exclaimed. “This is what I get for being so damn emotional.”

“Just trying to vary your days, Kurt!” Blaine pitched in.

“Okay, enough of that, or I’ll pull you up short,” Kurt retorted.

“Short jokes!” Blaine replied. “I expect better from you, Kurt, really I do.” He reached out and tried to tickle Kurt, who skittered away, starting a chase that ranged all around the apartment until Blaine finally tackled Kurt onto the bed and they had to stop to catch their breath.

Kurt closed his eyes. “It really was lonely, being broken up.”

“I know, Kurt,” Blaine replied running his thumb down the side of Kurt’s face. “But we won’t make the same mistakes again.”

Then Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes and nodded, “I don’t want to live my life without you, Blaine.”

“You don’t have to,” Blaine smiled. Then he leaned down and kissed the only man he’d ever loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those little fics that hit me and demanded to be written down right away. Thanks to Bowtiesandboatshoes for beta-ing!


End file.
